Remus Lupin OneShot Collection
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: A collection of hurt/comfort and angsty oneshots surrounding Remus Lupin and his various companion. These will take place throughout his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Remus Lupin One-Shots**

 **Hello, as many of you know I am having eye troubles at the moment as well as a case of the plot bunnies! So I am going to write a collection of hurt/comfort Remus Lupin one-shots!**

 **The Departed**

 **This takes place after the death of Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries.**

The Order lowered their heads apologetically as they gathered in a semi-circle around Dumbledore who was leading Harry away from the onslaught of media. Tonks sent the most aggressive of the media group scowls as her hair flared red, Mad-Eye Moody ushered her along, 'Leave them Dora, it isn't worth it.' He murmured to the young aurora.

Soon the group entered a small, quiet room at the back of the department, Kingsley shut the door and turned to the group, 'what now?'

'We get the children out of here.' Moody said sternly, sending a disapproving glance to them.

'Agreed.' Dumbledore nodded slowly, turning Harry toward Hermione and Luna who stood nearby.

'Is there anything else we can do to help?' Ron asked stepping forward slightly.

'I think you've done enough.' Tonks snapped.

'Tonks, calm it.' Moody growled, Tonks stepped down, turning her back to the children, her hair faded from red to a dirty, natural blonde.

'We've lost one tonight and he shall not be forgotten, however we must act now to prevent more losses, we can mourn later, I am sorry to say.' Kingsley muttered deeply, Tonks looked down her hair now darkening to a raven black.

'But, he can't just... just be...' Harry started his voice rasping.

'Harry, there is nothing that can be done.' Luna said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Luna is right, Harry. Kingsley, take the children back to Hogwarts, inform McGonagall of what has happened here tonight. Tonks go with him and take Lupin...' Dumbledore stuttered to a halt.

'Where's Remus?' Tonks slowly looked around the room, 'where is he?' She turned quickly and pushed Kingsley out the way and barged open the door, 'Remus! Lupin?' she shouted, her hair flaring a vibrant red again. 'Remus?' Kingsley shouted, following her out of the room. Harry made to leave after, but Kingsley grabbed his hand as he passed him, 'no, Harry.' He caught Hermione and Ron, he clawed for Luna and Neville and they immediately apperated away with a resonating pop.

'Find him.' Moody grumbled urgently emerging from the room also, Tonks took off at a run, racing down the hallway, her wand glowing. Moody walked urgently the other way, 'Homenum revelio, where are you Remus?' he grumbled, his wand glowed and the shapes of Tonks and Dumbledore lingered behind him, 'Dora, what's this?' he gazed into the distance squinting at a feint outline in the far distance, where the Battle had taken place. 'Remus.' Tonks spoke almost silently.

'The veil.' Moody growled, snapping Tonks out of her trance.

'No.' Tonks ran, faster that she could ever imagine. The shelves and orbs of the department streaked by as the closed the gap between her and the glowing outline.

When she reached the open, circular centre she stopped. Dead still. Unmoving. 'Remus?'

Remus was curled on the floor, his legs tucked under him and his hand clawing at the top of his head; he was panting heavily, between sobs. 'Remus?' Tonks tried again taking a step forward.

'I can't... I wanted to go too... I wanted to...' he sobbed. Tonks glanced up at the now close veil, realising what he meant.

'It doesn't work like that Remus.' Tonks muttered gently.

'I can't be the only one... not yet...' Dumbledore and Moody joined Tonks.

'Your not alone, Rem, we are here, Harry's here. He needs you.'

'He doesn't deserve me!' Lupin yelled turning toward the three, his eyes glowed bright amber and he growled animalistically. 'Lupin.' Moody warned, bringing up his wand.

'I can't do it. Not without them, there gone. They are all gone.' Remus shouted, he shook with rage and Tonks could clearly see scratches on his arms, a common side effect of his anxiety. 'All of them!'

'You're hurt Remus, let us help you.' Remus growled again an inner war raging between himself and the wolf.

'They are never gone, Remus, what did you say to me, the four of you, when you left Hogwarts?' Remus looked up at Dumbledore his eyes filling with tears, 'what did you say to me.'

'I don't... I' Lupin barked.

'You thanked me Remus, you thanked your friends, you thanked James and Sirius and Peter. You have only ever been kind to others, you will never be alone Remus, but now you must be kind to yourself.'

'Mourn for him Remus, but let us help you.' Moody approached.

'Come on Moony.' Tonks ushered. Lupin looked up calming slowly.

'Who is Moony without Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?' Lupin muttered as Tonks reached him.

'He is an amazing, strong and unbelievably kind man.' Tonks placed her hands on his shoulders and stood him up. 'He's gone Dumbledore?' Remus looked up at him, his eyes faded to hazel.

'Yes, Remus, yes. But he will be with you.'

'Always?'

'Always.'

 **I am so sorry :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remus Lupin One-Shots**

 **This one-shot takes place in the Marauders 5th year (January), which makes Remus 15, Sirius 16, James 15 and Peter 15.**

 **WARNING blood, injury, language and general WHUMP! No SLASH, but WolfStar if you squint.**

"The snow settled!" James hollered leaping over onto Peter's bed, who squeaked in protest. "Shut up James!" Remus grumbled.

"Yeah James, it his time of the month." Sirius pouted lowering down to Remus' eye level, kneeling on the floor, "poor 'ickle Moony."

"Leave him." Peter glanced sympathetically over to his friend, "do you want anything for breakfast Remus?"

"Breakfast?" Remus murmured sitting up and blinking slowly.

"Yeah, it's like half ten mate, we are lucky its a Sunday, we would have missed it otherwise." James scoffed and Remus shot up. "What! I'm meeting Lily... we are going to... um... transfiguration, our mock OWL."

"Slow down Rem, you can meet her later." James leapt up, as Remus teetered on the spot. "Now, we are going to get you ready, for tonight." Remus groaned to himself, suppressing a growl that was vibrating in his throat. He turned to face his bed and started throwing books into his satchel. "Just because Lily actually wants to see me and not you."

James feigned hurt and place his hand on the bag, denying Remus' large book entrance, "James, please"

"Remuuuussss." James whined, getting on to the bed.

"Moonyyyy." Sirius said clasping his friends ankles and dragging him away, Remus wriggled onto his back and looked up at Sirius with an angry scowl, batting him away. "Watch out gents, wild man Moony's fighting back!" Sirius hollered clasping Remus' shoulders and getting on his knees over his friend.

"Sirius please." Remus huffed, unable to move.

"You're sweating, do you have a fever Remus?" Sirius' brows furrowed in worry.

"No!" Remus grunted trying to break free, "I'm just being beaten up."

"Did you stay in the seats last night? In that storm? You did, didn't you? " Sirius huffed. "Can you... well, will you..."

"He's trying to say, get off him you cougar!" James laughed, "but seriously Remus, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Remus muttered scrambling to his knee's dragging his bag off his bed. He pulled himself up and stumbled to the door frame. "See you all later, you are coming to that revision class?"

"What class?" James froze.

"Defence?" Peter suggested, clawing at a fading memory of it.

"Yes, defence! Holy shit you guys, you are all going to fail!" Remus sighed to himself making his way out of the room. "Remus! Don't ignore us!" James shouted. There wasn't an answer. "Alright mummy Potter." smirked Sirius. Suddenly, a loud stumbling noise echoed up from the stairwell, joined by a canine shout. James and Sirius meet eyes for a second and soon all three boys were trying to squeeze through the doorway. "Remus! Moony?" Sirius shouted, panic resounding clear in his voice.

"I'm fine. See you later." The faint voice of Remus made its way back up the stairs.

"I told you we should have checked on him."

 _James and Sirius were racing; it was heated, yet playful and there vision was slowly fading as the snow fall picked up. Sirius removed one hand from his broom and blew onto it, "I regret not wearing gloves." Sirius shouted over the wind and snow._

 _"I told you so!" James laughed, "Hey are Remus and Peter still in the bleachers?"_

 _"If they are, they are mad!" Sirius slowed beside James._

 _"We should check." James reasoned._

 _"They are not that stupid, at least Remus has the sense, even if Peter doesn't." James laughed out loud, shaking his head slowly, "I'll tell Peter know you said that."_

 _"Ahh, what would he do?" Sirius shrugged, "Squeak me to death?"_

 _"That makes no sense." James yelled as the wind picked up again, "Another lap? And this time, I'm actually going to try."_

 _"Alright four eyes, your on!" And with that the boys were off. However, down on the seats Remus had not intention of moving, he had, somehow, fallen into a 'pre full-moon' sleep and was, in all intensive purpose, dead to the world. His stack of books thankfully halted his notes pages bid to escape with the winds, however his scarf had lost that battle ages ago and was now waving, flag-like, caught on a nearby post. Suddenly a stray piece of paper flew into Remus face and he shot up, shivering at the sudden wave of cold that washed over him, 'he'd fallen asleep'. Quickly gathering his things, Remus retrieved his scarf and hurried onto the pitch, "James? Sirius?"_

 _"Remus? Are you still out hear?" James scolded pulled up to his rear._

 _"N...no, I think I..." Remus stumbled, rubbing his head._

 _"Thought as much, I knew you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and study in a snow storm." James hopped off his broom and Sirius appeared from the snow flurries. "We are coming in now, right Sirius?"_

 _"Yeah, right." Sirius huffed blowing into his hands, "gloves, remind me!"_

 _"Yeah, gloves." Remus muttered to himself following the boys in and trying desperately to warn his trembling fingers._

"Are we going to this defence study session?" Peter asked.

"Um, yeah, I suppose we should." James nodded slowly finishing off his pumpkin juice and pushing his plate away, "Has anyone seen Remus?"

"No," Sirius shook his head, "Unless he had lunch earlier, he didn't have breakfast this morning."

"Hmm, maybe." James looked around once me.

"Don't panic, he's with Lily, she'll look after him." Sirius reassured.

"James!" James whipped his head round to see Lilly rushing toward the Gryffindor table, her face was red, eyes large with worry, "thank God!" 

"Lily, what's the matter?" James asked swinging himself off his bench and onto his feet.

"It's Remus, isn't it?" Peter interjected, he had always been good at reading others emotions, he knew when something was going to happen, Sirius had always claimed Divination was the only class he would pass, but secretly Peter wished it was the only one he didn't. Who would hang out with a psychic weirdo?

Lily nodded slowly, "he's in the hospital wing." The four Gryffindors wasted no time and soon, even Peter was running up to the hospital wing, no conversation past between them, only concerned glances and loud gulps.

Madam Pomfrey had been awaiting the boys, who, she knew would soon 'grace her wing' as they so pleasantly put it. When they did, she was ready, "Yes he will be fine, no you cannot see him, he needs to rest!" she leaned closer, "before tonight."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked quickly.

"He has a fever, his blood sugar was low, I'm guessing he hasn't eaten today and was showing mild signs of hypothermia." She said bluntly, "now, why could that be?"

"I told you." James turned to Sirius and huffed, running his hand through his hair.

"Care to elaborate Mr Potter?"

"We were out on the quidditch pitch last night, Remus was revising, we assume he went in once it started snowing." Sirius explain slowly, his voice cracking with guilt.

"You assumed!" Lily snapped, "Well nice work boys. You didn't have to deal with a feinting incident in the library!"

"We don't think he ate today either." Peter added.

"No, I don't think he did." Lily confirmed.

 _"Remus are you ok?" Lily asked curiously, watching Remus rub his red elbow._

 _"Yeah, I slipped, at the bottom of the dorm stairs." Remus flushed red and smiled weakly. Lily tutted playfully and returned to her book. The two studied in almost silence, talking only to ask questions or request help; it was friendly, they just enjoyed the company of each other. This continued for a few hours, "You going to lunch?" Lily piped up glancing at the clock - half one._

 _"Um, yeah, soon." Remus muttered plainly, dipping his quill once more._

 _"I had a big breakfast, I might eat later, but Remus, you know what today is, maybe you should..." Lily trailed off, not wanting to sound pushy._

 _"Yeah, big breakfast, me too." Remus snapped, covering his mouth after another dry cough. His headache was only getting worse, but Remus told himself that OWLs mattered more, he simply ignored the cold sweats and tremors that shook his body._

 _"Fair enough," Lily sighed, not wanting to argue. "Aw crap," she huffed, "my quill snapped!"_

 _"It's ok, I have a spare." Remus bent down from his chair, quickly, to his bag, but the dizzying momentum carried him forward and he stumbled off the chair, grabbing the nearby bookshelf. "Remus, are you ok?" Lily repeated, sounding like a broken record. She quickly moved in front of him, trying to get his attention. Remus tried to meet her stare through glazed vision, "I think I might..." Was all he managed before he collapsed in a heap at the foot of the bookshelf. "Help!" Lily shouted urgently, squatting beside Remus, "Remus, Rem?" she muttered, slightly panicked, as she shook his shoulders. A sixth year, who Lily knew to be a Hufflepuff prefect appeared, took one look at the two and stammered "I'll get Madam Pomfrey."_

"Mr Lupin? Remus?"

Remus was sure he heard a voice, he cracked an eyelid open and shuddered when he realised that the aching all over, pounding headache and shakes meant he was not only awake, but nearing the full moon. "Professor McGonagall?" He croaked, trying to push himself up. "He's not strong enough Poppy, is there nothing else you can give him?"

"Nothing that will take effect now." Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Remus, sweetie, it's getting late, Professor McGonagall and I are going to take you down to the shack, ok?" Remus barely replied and the two women shot each other concerned glances. With a small sigh Poppy Pomfrey lifted the too light boy and opened the curtain around his bed, "he's lighter... again." she commented, mostly to herself.

"He should be growing, gaining weight." Minerva McGonagall added with a sigh, "too much stress, pain and not enough... well of anything else. I should have warned Albus."

"Some-one should prepare his friends, for... well, the worst." Poppy almost whispered. "I will." Minerva said slowly.

When Remus came to, he just wanted to cry, he knew exactly where he was, his muscles screamed with exertion and his leg felt hot with blood. _'Have I missed my transformation?'_ He thought to himself, he managed to drag himself onto his elbows and his suspicions where confirmed, he was naked and a large gash was leaking blood over his calf. On a more positive note he had missed a transformation, well not be conscious at least. With muscles on fire Remus managed to sit up, tears pricked his vision, yet he chocked back a sob. Somehow the wolf had managed to scale the stairs, he'd have to get down to get his clothes before the teachers arrived for him.

With a grunt and a sob Remus pulled himself up using the nearby window sill for support, each limb howled with protest and as he made his way to the stairs Remus' world tilted dangerously. His lungs heaved with effort and he let out harsh coughs with each step. Reaching the top of the stairwell was an achievement in itself for Remus, he may have left a trail of deep crimson blood and made enough noise to wake the dead, but he was there. Now he had to get down and given his track record with stairs that weekend, it couldn't go well for Remus.

Professor McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey walked in silence, they had already argued and threatened expulsion to a persistent bunch of Gryffindors that morning and were, frankly, too nervous to even mention Remus to each other. Poppy cracked open the shack's hatch, it was eerily silent and a layer of dust hung in the still air, "Remus?"

"Poppy..." Minerva muttered, almost silently. There was a heartbeat then both women were rushing to the naked, still body at the foot of the stairs. Remus, was silent, spare the shivers that violently wracked his body, if it weren't for them anyone would have assumed the pale, aurban haired boy dead. Blood matted his curls and rolled over his nose from a cut on his head, presented by a large bump; his leg spilled the same substance over the floorboards, dark blue and black bruising littered his ribcage, where he had clearly fallen and his shoulder, also black with bruise was clearly out of place. Neither of the women spoke, Poppy stopped the bleeding and inspected the boys shoulder, with a sympathetic sigh he shook her head and prepared to levitate the boy, until a whimper stopped her. "Remus?"

"Ma... Pom..." Remus tried before a cough wracked his frame.

"Remus, my boy, thank goodness. Now I'm going to levitate you back to the hospital wing, ok?" Remus tried to nod, but Minerva stopped him, placing a hand behind his head and shushing him gently, Remus could only squeak a small whimper, "...hurt..." Minerva fought the tears threatening to spill. "I know."

With a reassuring sigh Poppy cast Wingardium Leviosa, but, along with it came a heart wrenching yelp from the boy it was enchanting. "I'm sorry."

"I'm ok..." Remus gasped tears spilling down his cheek, mixing with blood and sweat. And with that Remus closed his eyes, just hoping he would open them again.

 **:'( I decided to end it there simply because many stories don't cover Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva and Remus, without the other Marauders. If you want I will carry this on, maybe with an ending where the boys sneak down to find Remus before the teachers?  
Let me know! **

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remus Lupin One-Shots**

 **This is a continuation of the last one shot, so please read chapter 2 before this. Thank you for the request DOROTHY!**

 **WARNING blood, injury, language and general WHUMP! No SLASH, but WolfStar if you squint.**

Lily and the marauders were sat in eerie silence, in the boys dormitory. James was sat cross legged on his bed, back against the headboard, head down; Peter was perched like a nervous mouse on the edge of his bed, chewing his fingernails subconsciously. Sirius was pacing, running his hands through his hair and huffing deeply every now and again. Lily was sat on the floor at the foot of James bed, hugging his pillow, she was the first to speak, "How did you not notice that he was still out there?"

"It was snowing Evans." Sirius snapped, "I'm not fucking Merlin."

"Sirius." James warned slowly.

"I think it was my fault," Peter piped up, barely a whisper escaped his lips, "He said he'd follow me in."

"Well he didn't. Did he?" Sirius barked, looming over the boy, who was now trembling.

"Leave him be Black, it all our faults, we are sharing the blame." No-one moved. "Alight?" Lily shouted. James jerked up his head and caught Lily's stern yet balanced glare, he nodded slowly. Sirius had always said that Lily could stare down a dementor, James believed him now. Everyone had agreed in some form, Sirius had grunted a yes before dramatically getting on to his bed, turning his back to his friends, Peter had nodded, whether it was out of fear of Lily or actual agreement no-one knew. The silence re-emerged, but this time was broken, prematurely, by a firm knock on the door. James beckoned Peter to open it and with a big breath, still avoiding Lily's glare, he opened the door. In the doorway stood Professor McGonagall, her usually stern face was unreadable, even by Peter's standard, as she stepped into the room. "I have come to speak to you regarding Mr Lupin."

"Is he going to be ok?" Peter seemed to have regained his confidence.

"We cannot know for certain. He is weak and tired, yet his transformation will occur no matter the state of the lycanthropic. I suppose I have come here to prepare you for the worst. I'm sorry." No-one met eyes, everyone slumped back in their positions trying to process the information they were dreading. McGonagall carried on, "Do not come to the infirmary until either myself or Mrs Pomfrey have spoken to you, and I am serious. Good Night." She turned to leave, took a few paces to the door and stopped, "And Miss Evans, I will pretend I did not see you here, but by lights out you must be back to the girls dorm." Lily managed a small smile, "Thank you Professor." She managed.

No-one had a good night and Lily didn't leave the boys dorm.

Peter seemed to be the only marauder that fell asleep, James nodded off every now and again, but shrugged it off every time. Sirius sat silently, grey eyes burning a hole in the wall. They wanted McGonagall to walk in and tell them that everything was going to be okay, but at the same time her appearance meant that morning had come: Remus was either dead or alive.

"For fuck sake!" Sirius growled, roughly pushing himself up, "the sun is up, where are they?"

"Black, sit down, we aren't going anywhere." Lily warned.

"She's right mate, as much as I would like to find out what is happening, McGonagall was serious." James added sitting up on his bed, his feet dangling alongside Lily, who sat on the floor. "Well I'm not waiting any longer." Sirius stood up quickly and made for the door.

"But," Peter started, a Gryffindor flame seemed to spark and he stood between Sirius and the door. "McGonagall said..."

"Screw what McGonagall said!"

"Peter," James warned starting to get up.

"James." Lily raised her voice, sounding too close to a warning herself.

"He's right," James stated, meeting Sirius' eye, "Screw McGonagall."

"Our fiend might be dying," Sirius spoke as if he were inspiring a revolution, "Fuck her!" He shouted as her turned and met eye to eye with Minerva McGonagall herself.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Mr Black." McGonagall cocked her head, her face expressionless. "Professor." Lily stammered clambering up.

"Mr Lupin is alive." There was an audible sigh of relief then an urgent ruckus of questions from the group: "Is he ok?", "Is he awake?", "Can we see him?"

"Mr Lupin is alive." McGonagall repeated resiliently, "due to the circumstance you may come and see him, but you must be quiet, calm and respectful. Do I make myself clear?" Nods flowed around the room in a smooth wave and they walked silently with impatient nerves, out of the dorm.

Remus felt himself draw breath, it was the first sign that indicated he was actually still alive, his limbs ached mercilessly and his head pounded. "Rem?" Sirius, Remus knew the voice, it was so warm and familiar it made him smile. "Siri." He croaked.

"Told you! He's faking it, back to school guys, Moony is a drama queen." Remus smiled again opening his eyes at a squint to see James laughing in his face, "shut it Potter."

"Ha, the cheek of it." Peter giggled.

"How do you feel Remus? Ignore this lot." Lily smiled kindly.

"Like I just transformed into a violent beast and back." He laughed, regretting it immediately.

"We'll have less of that sass please!" Sirius smirked, "go back to sleep Rem, you need it." Remus clocked the soothing sensation of Sirius' hand running through his hair and began to feel drowsy, "rude," he tried, "I'm naturally this beautiful." Quiet chuckles echoed around the group. "Lets go to breakfast." Lily suggested, breaking the growing silence,

"Yeah," James agreed, hocking Peter around the neck, "Pete needs his grub."

"Sirius?" Lily tried, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll stay, thank you," he muttered, his gazed fixed on Remus' face, "Moony deserves an apology."

"Hey, Remus it's my fault and I'm sorry. From now on you matter too, screw four-eyes, screw the girls, you need my attention for a while. Oh and Remus, I have something to tell you, I may have a furry little problem of my own. He's called Padfoot, James decided on the name, and I think your going to be great friends."

 **Yay! I think I rewrote that last paragraph six times before I decided to keep this one, hope you enjoy.**

 **See y'all soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remus Lupin One-Shots**

 **I have noticed the lack of stories with Remus and alcohol - I wonder why...**

"Remus, it is your 18th birthday!" Peter moaned persistently.

"We are going to take you out, get you drunk and live to regret it in the morning!" Sirius added firmed, James nodded, "it's the rules mate."

"No," Remus said stubbornly picking up the Daily Prophet, "it is three days until 'you know what' and I am not risking it."

"But you're not risking anything, you'll be so off your head you won't know what's going on!" James whined.

"Exactly!" Remus screeched, slamming the paper down, "my answer is no!"

"No." Remus moaned, slamming his head on the table.

"Oh come on Moony," Sirius ruffled his hair, "you've only had two, plus the next round is on James." Remus sighed again, he had had two ale's and had definitely not heeded Lily's warning of sipping slowly, to be honest he had just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. His skin crawled and head pounded, whether it was from the alcohol or the impending moon, he didn't know. Remus got up slowly, leaning on the table for support: "I'm going to the bathroom."

"I'll get the round!" James smiled obviously tipsy, slapping Remus on his back as he left.

Looking up slowly, Remus ran his hand through his slightly too long hair, his fringe uncovered his eyes and Remus stared at them in the mirror. Staring back; a pair of amber eyes, inhuman and dilated. Remus was getting lost in the sight, his thoughts.

"Remus?" Remus visibly jumped, turning his back to the mirror and panting suddenly, "Peter," He stammered doubling over, "you scared me there mate."

"I can tell," Peter smiled weakly, "it's the alcohol, isn't it?"

"I'm quite sure." Remus slid down the cabinet where the sink stood, "I'm scared Pete."

"It's ok, you don't have to drink anymore." Peter lowered himself next to his friend.

"No," Remus said determined, "I don't want to spoil it for Sirius and James."

"But Remus..."

"No Pete, I'm fine." Remus leapt up and stormed out, his wolf side driving his outburst. "Remus?" Peter called after him, following him out of the toilets.

The bar was busy and Peter struggled to pick out his friends. When he did he rushed toward them, "no, no, no." The three boys were leant on the bar each chugging back their pints, the bartender laughed loudly and Remus smiled with a very sinister, non-Remus grin. "Another boys?" The bartender urged.

"It's my 18th! I think that's a stupid question!" Remus laughed loudly and Peter shivered. Once Peter had fought through the people Remus had another pint in his hands, "No Rem," Peter took the drink out of his hand. Remus turned slowly, and barked angrily "what's the matter pipsqueak, can stand to see me having fun?"

"Remus... it's Moony!" Peter warned, cowering slightly. Sirius sobered up quickly, worried for Peter, "mate, Pete is only helping."

"I don't need his help! I'm ok!" The boys had never heard their fellow marauder shout like this and each of them was unsure of what to do next. "Give me my drink."

"Remus, no. Maybe you can't drink like us." James suggested tentatively.

"I can," the marauders looked sceptic, "I'm normal!"

"Remus reign Moony in, or.." Sirius began, suddenly cut off as Remus grabbed his collar, "Or what Paddy?" Sarcasm dripped off Remus' voice and his sinister tone seemed to silence the pub. Suddenly, without warning James leapt for Remus, being smaller than the both of them, him and Sirius were able to get a hold of Remus. Peter went to grab a flailing hand, but a well aimed punch caught him in the face and he stumbled back into a table. "Pete! You okay mate?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I think I'm bleeding."

With that James managed to lock Remus' arms behind his back forcing him to look directly at Peter, who was slowing pulling himself to his feet, his lip cut and bleeding, "Look at what you did." Sirius watched as slowly Remus' mouth turned to a frown and tears formed in his eyes, his breath became more erratic and he stopped fighting. "Pete?" He muttered, a sob escaping his lips, the wolf subdued once more.

"Do you see Remus?" James muttered.

"Pete... I..." Without warning Remus fell to his knees, James released his arms and knelt beside him. With a loud sob Remus curled into James' shoulder, between his crying he stuttered "I'm..m.. s-sorry. I.. I'm.. a -a mon... monster."

"No Remus." Sirius comforted placing a hand on the boys shoulder, he wracked with sobs and panted in hysterics. "I'm ok, Remus." Peter added joining the boys on the floor of the still silent pub.

"I'm never drinking again." Remus managed a small smile and a bitter sweet chuckled erupted amongst the marauders, in a huddle, on the filthy floor of the crowded bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remus Lupin One-Shots**

 **My eyes are fixed! I had an operation and now I can see straight (once I have healed fully) :)**

 **Whilst this has been happening, I was working out the logistics of this one-shot and dude it took a while, but I think I'm there.**

 **So Molly and Arthur Weasley were born in 1949/50.**

 **They left Hogwarts in 1967, aged 18 and married a few years later, so I'm saying 1968-70.**

 **Remus was born in 1960 and Sirius 1959, they left Hogwarts in 1978, and joined the Order of the Phoenix. So, in this interpretation the order was formed in 1975.**

 **This story takes place in January 1979, Remus is 18 still (his birthday is March), Sirius is 19 (his birthday was in November). The Order is 4 years old, for context the war will end in 2 years. Molly and Arthur are about 30 years old and have been married for at least 9 years.**

 **Bill Weasley is 8, Charlie 6, Percy is 2 and the twins are about 10 months old.**

 **Phew**

Fenrir Greyback was terrifying. Remus ducked his head as he stalked by, back grotesquely arched and eyes scanning the pack of werewolves. _'Why do I let Dumbledore get me in these situations'_ Remus thought to himself, the were-people around him began turning, so he followed suit, until a deep growl halted their shuffling. "New." Fenrir's voice was gruff and sinister, he spoke in broken words, he had lost his ability to speak fluently years ago. "New..." The people around him echoed quietly, creating a hum of snarls, they backed away, leaving him exposed in the centre.

Greyback approached his head tilted upward and nostrils flaring, Remus directed his gaze at his own bare feet, restraining the shakes that wracked through his weak frame. With one final heavy snort he proclaimed, "mine... deserter..." Remus took in what he thought would be his last shuddering breath and met Greyback cold, dark glare. "Lupin." He sneered animalistically, his pointed teeth bared under this cracked lips, "little Lupin..."

Remus knew it was coming, but it shocked him nevertheless; with one solid swipe Remus was on the ground, his shoulder soaked by the muddy patch he'd landed in, his face stinging. He couldn't say a word, his parched throat managing only rasping coughs, he closed his eyes. It had been only a year since he been safe at Hogwarts, and how far he had stooped, but for good - it was a mantra. For good. 'I do this for the greater good.' He repeated that mantra, every kick, every scratch, every cut; for the greater good.

Remus' world soon faded into oblivion and he was completely unaware of the large black dog that approached. The dog let out a snarl and Fenrir turned to attend him, they sized each other up. The fight was brief, but with a well aimed bite to Fenrir's neck the wolves scampered away leaving the scratched a weary dog alone with the trembling body of Remus Lupin.

"Bill, honey its late." Molly cooed stroking her eldest sons hair, as he nodded to sleep on the sofa in their warn front room.

"Yes, mum." Bill managed with a yawn, with that Molly picked up her son and began the trek up to his room. As she passed her husband's study, she gave him a small smile and carried on her walk. Arthur watched his wife go and lent on the door frame - with a yawn and a stretch Arthur wandered into the kitchen and began packing away the dry plates from their dinner. He glanced up at the clock, it read 10:24pm.

Just as Arthur muttered _nox_ the unmistakeable sound of a apparation echoed from the corn fields that surrounded the burrow. Arthur raised his wand again and approached the window, he smiled to himself - the war was taking its toll on his paranoia. Arthur could vaguely make out the shape of two people, one lying flat, the other knelt by its side, he was shouting, "Molly, Arthur... anyone?"

Arthur knew the voice and with a squint he made out the wild, untamed black hair of Sirius Black. Without a second thought Arthur ran to the front door and rushed out, from his approach Arthur could see Sirius was relatively untouched, just muddied and tired, Remus however, as Arthur recognised, was not so lucky. His clothes were tattered and covered in either blood or mud, his face was dark and his hair slick with blood that was seeping from a cut on his hairline. Without a word Arthur scooped up the young man and rushed into the house, Sirius on his tail - he was scarily light and barely moving.

"Molly!" Arthur shouted, not thinking of his sleeping children, "Quickly, Molly!"

"Arthur, honey?" Molly's voice was laced with worry and her footsteps were heard drumming down the stairs. Arthur lay Remus on the sofa and immediately began applying pressure to a large slash wound on his abdomen, Sirius was knelt by his side, a hand running through Remus' mattered hair. Molly could barely stifle a gasp as she rushed to her husbands side, "Sirius what happened?"

"He was undercover," Sirius gulped loudly, "he was recognised."

"Greyback." Arthur seethed through his teeth. Sirius nodded slowly and Molly rushed away returning with a bowl of water and a rag of cloth, "Lets clean up your face, my boy." She began tenderly patting Remus' forehead slowly removing red stains to reveal multiple cuts on his nose, brow and hairline, "Hey, Remus, was the claw scar not enough, you wanted to look even more 'bad boy'" Sirius smirked wearily and rubbed his thumb tenderly on a clear patch of Remus' forehead. "I've got to keep up with you somehow." Remus' voice was barely noticeable and came out as a hushed rasp, he barely shifted and his eyes opened to slits. "Remus!" Sirius shouted.

"Hush Sirius," Arthur placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "Remus, can you hear us?" Remus tried to nod, succeeding on a wince and a high pitched groan, "Ok, honey, we are sorting you out." Molly added placing her now red water bowl down, "where does it hurt, anything broken?"

"Ribs, leg, foot... um left that is. My head, shoulder." Remus stopped swallowing thickly.

"Ok, Remus. We are going to take you to St Mungo's." Arthur decided standing up.

"No." Remus tried to sit up only to cry out and be forced down by Sirius.

"They won't treat him, Weasley, he's been off the grid for five months, the ministry thinks he's gone wild." Sirius muttered.

"He's right." Molly added, running her hand through her hair in frustration, "Poppy!"

"What?" Sirius looked up.

"Poppy Pomfrey, she will treat him."

"She's at Hogwarts, we cant contact her at the moment." Arthur argued.

"Then we take Remus to Hogwarts." Molly said decidedly.

"The wards." Sirius questioned.

"Arthur, you send a patronus to Dumbledore, Sirius help me gat Remus comfortable, we will ask Dumbledore to lower the wards at exactly midnight, them we floo in."

"Got it." Arthur nodded firmly, he took Molly aside, "its only half ten, you are sure he will last until midnight?"

"He has too." Molly sighed, "poor boy."

 **This is only part 1, I will upload the second part, I just wanted to give you something in the meantime! :)**


End file.
